vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor (Hunter X Hunter)
Summary Razor (レイザー, Reizā) is one of the game masters and creators of Greed Island. He is in charge of the game's emissive systems, and as such ensures the smooth functioning of most spells. He also serves as the final boss of the quest to acquire "Plot of Beach". Razor was a criminal in the past but was caught by Ging and given a life sentence. Ging then enlisted his help to create Greed Island. It was during this time that the two became friends and Ging told Razor about his son Gon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Razor Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Convict, Greed Island Game Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Nen Manipulation (Emitter; Razor is a very powerful Nen user. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques. He controls all the emission systems in Greed Island therefore he is the reason why most of the spell cards function), Flight (Causes all the flight spell cards to function), Energy Projection (Razor is able to emit his aura in the form of a highly destructive red orb), Summoning (Razor can summon eight anthropomorphic Nen beasts, which he calls Devils), Fusionism (Razor's Nen beasts can combine to create a more powerful beast), Teleportation and BFR (Razor causes all the emission systems to function therefore he transports players to the Island. With the card Eliminate, Razor can banish people from Greed Island) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Goreinu believes he is stronger than Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and anyone else in their alliance. Phinks and other members of the Phantom Troupe decided to leave instead of fighting him. Casually destroyed a boat with a single spike. Ging Freecss acknowledged his strength, as did Biscuit Krueger and Hisoka. His ball throws are comparable to Gon's Rock) Speed: Hypersonic+ via power-scaling (Razor is able to throw the ball so fast that the likes of Killua, Biscuit, and Hisoka have trouble keeping up) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (His throws are comparable to Gon's imperfect Rock. At full strength, he is able to match a full-powered Rock in power and required the combined efforts of Gon, Killua, and Hisoka to catch it. A ball redirected by Razor pushed Hisoka's Bungee Gum to its limits) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Took little damage after receiving Nen powered Dodge-ball from Gon and managed to redirect the ball after being hit by a full-powered Rock from Gon) Stamina: Immensely High. Razor is a highly skilled sportsman, and excels at any sport, be it throwing, passing, catching, etc. Threw several balls at the same level of an imperfect Rock and used Ko at least 3 times without showing any signs of fatigue. Range: Standard melee range normally, At least dozens of meters with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: An Eliminate Card, which can only be used by a Game Master such as himself. Intelligence: Above Average. He is an extremely skilled sportsman and Nen user. He is experienced enough to instantly determine which ones were the filler in Gon's alliance, and also realized why the group was throwing their matches the first time around. His skills are such that Biscuit was impressed by his timing and his technique, which were described to be perfect. Weaknesses: He is unable to draw out his full power while his aura is split among his Nen Beasts. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical and nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nen Emitted Ball: Razor can Emit his aura in a red glowing sphere resembling a ball that can explode upon contact. * 14 Devils (14人の悪魔): Razor can create 8 anthropomorphic Nen beasts, numbered from 0 to 7, which he calls "Devils". If two Devils fuse together, the numbers on their bodies add up, creating a bulkier monster. Although through this procedure the number of Nen beasts is reduced, the resulting Devil is physically stronger than any of the two which originated it. A side effect of the ability is that Razor is unable to draw out his full power while his aura is split among the Nen beasts. Gallery Razor_G.I_Design_(2011_Anime).png|Razor's anime design Ging_&_Razor_In_The_Past.png|Razor in the past Razor_Emitions.jpg|Razor and his Nen beasts Razor's_aura.png|Razor's powerful aura Nen_Emitted_Ball.gif|Killing Bopobo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Criminals Category:Murderers